To Paradise
by comygurudukelord
Summary: After seeing how happy his uncles are (Bilbo and Thorin) Frodo wants to he happy too. It's a Frodo/Samwise and a Bilbo/Thorin story.
1. Chapter 1

:I own nothing of the most wonderful J.R.R. Tolkiens characters or story's.:

The sun shined down apond the shire, a warm ray of sun splashed on a hobbit garden. The flowers were in full bloom that time of year. Dragonfly swarming around trying to find a stop to rest their wings. Butterfly's, flying and landing on soft flowers and tasting them to see if they fit their hunger. The grass, soft and easy on a hobbits feet. A hand shovel dug into the rich soil. Scooping out extra soil for a fully blossomed plant.

Frodo watched from his bedroom window his gardener. His Samwise Gamgee, was tending to his garden. Frodo thought that Sam was a remarkable hobbit. Humming a well known tune and acting like he and Frodo did not just risked their lives destroying a dammed ring and saving middle earth.

"That Samwise is a queer one" said a samiliar voice behind Frodo

"Uncle!"

"Hello Frodo, I just came to see if you wanted some tea?"

"Aye, thank you uncle"

Bilbo walked out of Frodo's room, and Frodo followed. Once he stepped out of his room, his red nose filed with smells of black tea and sweet macarons. His other uncle, Thorin, sitting at the table.

"Frodo come sit next to your old uncle, why don't you?" Thorin said in a deep voice

"Well of course I will uncle!" Frodo pulled a chair next to his uncle Thorin. Sat down quietly and sipped at his tea. Thorin had beer instead of tea and they both were munching on the macarons. Bilbo, with a smile on his golden face, walked over to the table were his boys were.

"Frodo did you see the flower your uncle got me this moring?"

"You mean the flower Sam is planting right now?"

"The very same"

"I got him a Gladiolus flower, guess the meaning behind the flower?"

Frodo pressed a finger to his temple "Um sassy?"

"Rude, I'm guessing Friendship! Right?"

Thorin chuckled at that.

"Sorry both are wrong, but I like Frodo's guess" Thorin and Frodo both smiled at that.

"You guys are unbelivabale, just tell us the answer Thorin." Bilbo said sternly

"The gladiolus flower means Strength of character. In my opinion, it matches Bilbo perfectly." He looked over to Bilbo "All the time i've been with Bilbo, he's had such a big personality and strength of a dwarf to help get my home back. It takes a lot of will power for a hobbit to get out of his comfort zone to help others. Thats the hobbit I fell in love with."

"Thorin when did you get so sappy, were not young men anymore."

"Oh and 50 was a young age?"

"For hobbits aye" placing his hands to his hips

"Their goes that sassy I also adore" he slowly grabed for Bilbo arm and pulled him towards him.

Bilbo sighed "I dont know what to do with you, but I cant get rid of you" Their fourheads were pressed together. Thorin and Bilbo were grabbing each other sholders.

"You cant ever get rid of me I'm staying by your side, until and after the end."

They kissed each other. Frodo sneaked out of the room. He didint want to be in the same room when his uncles were having a moment. Over all Frodo was happy that they love each other so much, even at old age. The other older hobbits couples in the shire couldn't wait for the other to die. Frodo almost envied their relationship. He was not the romantic type but he didn't want to grow old alone.

"Buts lets not worry about that now Frodo" he said to himself "I have to finish that book before any type of "growing old" starts." He then marched out of the hallway and into the library to work on that book some more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The air was crisp and low. Crickets and other bugs were starting to come out of their hidding place and into the open air. The sun was just about hidden behind the hill. Samwise indeed notice the signs of a hard days work. He wiped his forhead with is soil soaked arm. He placed the garding tool he had his hand on the ground.

"Its looks about time I start packing up, I don't want my old Gaffer having to come get me. Poor man, he just wants to work again. Being old must be hard, you don't get to really do the things you want to do anymore, without help. Im just going to have to enjoy my youth while I can." He put his tools in his work bag and got up to go home. He only took a couple of steps and his eyes caught a speck of light coming out of the bag end window. "Looks like Mr Frodo is hard at his work." He knock on the window to the library.

Frodo glanced up at a blond hobbit waving. He knew it was his Sam, he got up from his chair and opened the window. Sam looked a bit shocked that he went and took time away from writing just to personaly talk to him.

"He..Hello Mr Frodo, begging your pardon but I did not want to disract you from your writing, exuse me."

"No trouble at all Sam, really. I have been waited for someone to disract me, I really need a break from writing. My eyes are getting fussy just by looking at all I have writen."

"Phew thanks for that, now I don't feel so bad for waving."

"Do you want to go to the green dragon for some drinks?"

"Aye! I could go for a pint.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The green dragon was full of drunk hobbits. Some groups here and their in the bar were drinking and talking with their group of friends. Some hobbits were on the table, dancing and singing. Over in the Corner, a small group was playing a game that involved drinking until the bar tender was attractive. Over all the place was very loud. When Frodo opened the door, he got smacked in the face with all the noise.

"Did something happen that I missed today Mr Frodo? The bar is a bit louder then usual."

"I don't know what the commotion is but this looks like just the break I needed." Frodo spotted Mary and Pippin climbing on an empty ale barrel."Mary, Pippin!" Frodo waved. The two lads slowly turned their heads. It took them a couple of seconds to realize that Frodo was calling their name. They stumbled over to the two hobbits at the bar door.

"You guys are drunk off your wits. What's the special occasion?"

"Didn't you hear?" Said Mary sloppily "Rosie going to have a baby, were all celebrating"

"We'll most of us are. For some this is a perfect excuse to just drink some more." Pippin said with a matter of fact look on his face.

"That's great news, now I do have a reason to take a break from my writing"

Sam on the other hand, bowed his head and stared at his feet. When they made it back to the shire after destroying the to ring. He missed his chance to tell Rosie how he felt about her. She was a married women when he came back. Depression was upon him for some months, but he never blamed Frodo for missing the chance. "Their is always a reason for something to happen." He told himself, then he came out of his depression slowly. Now he just does not talk about it, but people who knew about this situation, can still see the left over sadness under his eyes.

Frodo walked with the two drunken lads to their table. Frodo looked over his shoulder and saw Sam still standing in the same place.

"Come on Sam have some ale, I'll even buy!"

"No thanks Mr Frodo, I'm a bit tired. I'm just going to head on home. Have fun, take care of those alcoholics."

Sam turned his heel and closed the bar door. Frodo was a tad disappointed but had a pint shoved in his face. Then he forgot all his worries. He raised his mug in the air. "To being distracted!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Frodo waved off his buddy's, who were being pulled away by the bar tender and to be taken home. He finished the last bits of his drink. His head was a bit fussy and legs were floppy, but he managed to walk out of the bar. The air was chilly and stung when a gush of wind came.

"Fool of a took, I forgot to bring my jacket." He thought to himself. Walking up and down the hills was tough for Frodo who was on the edge of being drunk. The wind hit his face pretty bad. His nose turned bright red and was leaking. He found his way to the bag end, but stopped when he heard a faint sob. Frodo's legs couldn't take anymore and gave in. He fell on the house. "Dammit I knew I should not have drunken that last mug." He heard the sob again and his curiosity got the best of him. With the help of the house, he managed to scoot his way to the back of the garden. He got caught on a thorn bush but it did not stop him from finding out the noise. He was a Baggins after all, no body stopped them. Frodo finally made it to the back of the house and was facing the entrance of the backyard garden. The sobbing was closer now. Frodo did not want to give out his presents. He spread out his arms to balance himself and started walking. The wind was not much help, it kept on tilting his legs, almost making Frodo fall over. Then just a few feet in front of him was the bench overlooking the shire, hidden under the Camellia bushes. A hobbit was sitting on the bench, wiping his face with his hands.

"Sam?" Said Frodo in a quiet voice

Sam flinched when he heard his name. He turned his head."Aye" his face was red. His eyes were puffy from crying. His nose was just as leaky as Frodo's . "I'm sorry, I should not be here, but it was the only quiet place I know of." He sniffed a few more times and tried to look presentable.

Frodo knew what the matter was and felt ashamed that he didn't realize it sooner. He felt a great power coming up his throat. He thought he was going to say something to break the silents. But it was vomit. He placed a hand on his belly and up chucked into a patch of shrubs.

"Holy took Mr Frodo!" He blurted out. He stood up and ran over to Frodo. He patted his back. "Your in worst shape then I am, let's get you to bed." Frodo leaned on Sam as he walked him into the house. Their steps had to be soft, for Bilbo and Thorin were asleep. The door creaked open to Frodo's room. He placed the sickly hobbit on his bed and marched to his wardrobe for his night shirt. "I can't leave you for one minute with out something happening to you." He said to himself. Frodo was feeling a bit better after that vomit, but his eyes were getting harder to keep open. Sam got his night shirt and placed it next to Frodo. He unbuttoned Frodo's shirt and once that was off he wiped off the extra vomit that was in Frodo's face with the shirt. He threw the shirt into a dirty hamper. He took off the pants and did the same. "I got your night shirt now Mr Frodo, arms up please." Frodo obeyed and lazily put his arms in the air. The shirt slipped on and Frodo flopped himself onto his pillow. Sam pulled the covers that Frodo was laying in and put it over the hobbit. He then looked to see if the hobbit was content and proceed to leave the room.

"Sam wait." Frodo said with his eyes still closed "I know your upset about the pregnancy, but are you happy for her?"

Sam eyes were watery as he thought about how happy Rosie would be raising her child. "I couldn't ask for anything more"

"You see Sam, thing like this happen for a reason. You might not ever find out why, but in the end it all works out. Trust me. It's ok the cry every once and a while but over all be happy. Don't let that one woman be your whole world. This is your life. It's just that fate didn't want you with her, that's all...that's all...that...s." Frodo fell asleep.

"Things do happen for a reason, I just have to find it." Sam walked out of the bag end and quietly closed the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

:I own nothing of the most wonderful J.R.R. Tolkiens characters or story's.:

The sun rose at a steady pace that morning. The sun brought with it a chill wind. It was not as strong as last night, but enough force to make a hobbit want to stay indoors. The flowers in the bag end garden had a lit layer of dew on them. The same goes for the grass as well. The trees were shedding the last of their leafs. Most were already bare. Winter was upon the shire.

Frodo woke up that morning with an small, but annoying headache. He was the last one to get out of bed in the house. Bilbo already had a pot of tea ready.

"Uncle, how do you always know how I'm feeling?" Frodo sat down and sipped at his tea.

"Well I did over hear last night that you were heading to the green dragon. Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast, and I did get a little drunk last night." Frodo remembered everything that happened that night. His friends, the beer, and the reason why they were celebrating. The sadness that was on Sam's face last night was something not to forget.

"Well by the looks of it you made it home in one shape." Bilbo lifted his tea cup In the air and then drank a bit of it.

"Yeah..." Frodo trailed off, taking much interest in the window over looking the front.

Thorin walked out of the pantry with two big hams. He set them on the table where Bilbo and Frodo were sitting at.

"Thorin you know that's for dinner. Pick out something else."

"Well, Frodo said last night that he wanted ham for breakfast." Thorin winked at Frodo. He winked back.

"Oh, well if Frodo says so then let me change my answer...NO."

"Come on Bilbo, please!"

"Put them back Thorin." Bilbo said through clenched teeth.

"Ugh fine. I never win." He sank his head as he walked back into the pantry. He came out with a bowl of fruit. "I want meat" he murmured.

The hobbits ate the fruit consistently and Thorin had an apple. Bilbo saw Sam walk pass the window outside. "I have to tell Sam something real quick, excuse me." He pushed in his seat and walked out the door.

"Thorin, whats been eating at Bilbo? He has been snapping at you a lot lately."

"Well Frodo, we are getting old and tired. It must be hard for Bilbo having to keep his spirits up when he has a lot to think about. But hes not going to die anytime soon. That's a long time from now" Thorin nibbled at the left over remains of his apple.

"Do you feel that way uncle?"

"What, me?! Never, I will always have my spirits high."

"You are pretty cocky."

Thorin raised his fist in the air playfully. Frodo played along. He ducked under his cup. Then Bilbo walked in.

"Thorin! Leave Frodo alone. Frodo, Sam wants to see you."

"Oh ok uncle." He slipped pass Bilbo and closed the door behind him.

"Frodo asked"

"So soon...Lets not tell him yet."

"But hes are nephew we have to!" Thorin said a bit louder then he should.

"Keep your voice down. Not yet. Hes not ready, hes been through to much. Wait until hes back to being happy."

Outside,Sam was clipping at a hedge. A piece he clipped off just now, fell into his hair. He looked over to Frodo and swung the hedge clippers over his shoulder."Sorry to bother you this morning.I just want to say thank you, from last night. What you said made me think, and I should go congratulate Rosie on the baby in person.

"That's great Sam, really!" Frodo could still see the dark shadows of past sadness under his eyes. He kept quiet about it.

"I don't know if i could do it alone. I was wondering if you could come with me...?" Sam scratched the back of his neck and waited.

"Well...of course, why would I not. I was the one who helped you to make the decision."

"Great, when I'm done with the garden, I'll change then we can go.

Frodo walked over to Sam. He plucked the little branch that was stuck in his hair. "Maybe you should wash up too?"

"Good idea"Sam looked at the ground.

"Well the plans set then, I hope you don't have much to do."

"Not really, Bilbo told me to take care of his flower and trim the hedges."

"Goodness can uncle Bilbo read minds?" Frodo thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The heat of today quickly made a turn around when the afternoon began. The sun didn't seem so warm when its rays came in contact with skin. The night bugs were still hidden away. waiting for the dark to come. The flowers in the garden were still open. Sam picked up the last bits of leafs he clipped off, then headed home. Frodo heard the gate shut from the library. He knew Sam just left, so he got ready himself.

Frodo washed off all the extra ink that got on his hands. he slopped on a new outfit. same style but different look. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Thorin stopped him.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Maybe the whole night."

"Good."

"GOOD?!"

"Well, I'm making a surprise dinner for Bilbo. Sense hes been all grumpy recently, like you said."

"Oh, that is good that I'm leaving then. I don't want to interrupt that." A soft knock was on the door. "Well that's Sam, I got to go. Wishes of luck to you uncle."

"Thanks."

Frodo opened the door and Sam was waiting. "Are you ready for this Sam?"

"Honestly, Its not the up of my day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The hobbits found themselves in front of Rosie's door, with a problem. Sam had to knock on the door. He panicked. "I cant do this Mr Frodo, I cant. What if her husband answers the door. what if she does. What if she asks me questions from the past. What if I cant let go of her. What if I live my whole life in sadness because I cant let go of her. What if...

Frodo could not take much more of this. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and spun him around, to face him. "Sam, all I hear coming out of your mouth is what if. You will never know what if is until you do it. You cant let her be your whole world. Look at what it has done to you. You cant ever knock on her door." Frodo smiled "Once this is over, you will feel better, I promise."

"I believe you..." Sam took a deep breath and shakily knocked on the door.

"Half a minute if you will!" a light voice said behind the door. A few seconds and the door swung open. "Oh Sam, Frodo, I did not expect you guys to be here. I look like such a mess right now. Anyways, what can I do you for?"

Frodo was going to nudge Sam but Sam walked a bit closer to Rosie. He looked up at Rosie. Her face was so much brighter then Sam remembered. She had her own light coming off of her. He cleared his throat. "I heard you were having a baby. I wanted to personally say congratulations."

"What an honer. I don't need to be congratulated. Hobbit women get pregnant all the time. Nothing special really." She fingered at her apron.

"Rosie are you happy?"

She paused, and the look on her face made it seam like she had been asked to live in Mordor. "I am happy. In fact I'm ecstatic. I have never been happier!"

"Then this is special. A happy mother means a happy babe. Who could ask for nothing more then that? So yes, you deserve to be congratulated. Your going to make a wonderful mum, Rosie.

"Thank you Samwise"

"We better be leaving Rosie, and again congrats on the baby!"

"Thank you Frodo, come again soon guys. next time I'll make something delicious and I will not look so messy too." She closed the door and tip toed away.

The hobbits walked out the gate in silents. As soon as Sam closed the gate. a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt warm inside. He let Rosie go, and it felt good. he knew that she was going to be happy. The babe was going to be happy. Peace was going to stay at that house hold long after the baby was born. Sam felt a mixture of positive emotions. Tears pursed into his eyes. "Mr Frodo, you were right, but now I just feel a bit empty inside."

He walked over to Sam. "Now you just have to find the filling again." He wiped off a stray tear off the bottom of his cheek. "Lets get you home." They walked on.

As they were walking. Frodo could not help but fight an Urge. Sam's face had a tad bit more tears at the corners of his eyes. The red cooled down and all that remained was his nose and cheeks. Frodo could not fight it anymore. He kissed his cheek. Sam turned his head towards Frodo. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't help it. You look cute when you cry. Almost like a little one."

"Come on, I'm not that younger then you."

"For the most part yeah, but at lease the tears stopped."

"Humf" Sam tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I have seen you cry many times Sam. Its a sight for sore eyes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Frodo walked inside the bag end. He went to the local market to get some food for himself. So it was night time. He dropped the bags near the door. he was still shivering from the cold wind. The bag end was pretty quiet. "It looks like it did go well." he walked back over to the bags and carried them into the kitchen. Frodo placed the bags on the counter next to a plate. A note was under the plate that said: TO FRODO. "Yeah I think he can read minds."


	3. Chapter 3

:I own nothing of the most wonderful J.R.R. Tolkiens characters or story's.:

Frodo fluttered his eyes open. "Is it really morning already?" He sat up and his head started pounding. He flung his hand to his forehead and creased his eye brow together. "God this headache is to much." Frodo glanced out his bedroom window and saw snow falling. "When will it stop snowing..." Frodo crawled out of bed and a couple of ale bottles fell out of his bed. "What...I don't remember..." He scooted out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. The bag end was dead silent. He stared shaking. "Where are my uncles? Is anybody here?" Frodo could feel panic creep up on him. He gripped his sholder, at the cut wound that would never heal. It was burning. He fell on his knees. "I need to drink something, fast!" Scurrying to the cabinet, he swung it open and one lonely bottle of ale was resting at the bottom of the cabinet. Frodo snatched it, broke it open with his hands, and gulped it down. Once it was empty, it fell on the ground. "Much better..." The burning died down. A sleeping spell was cast upon poor Frodo. His eyes starting to drift. "What did happen yesterday?" Frodo blanked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Snow fell from the sky. Falling ever so lightly and just grazing the ground. It was a very peaceful snowy day. Sam and Frodo were walking to the pier. Sam wanted to try ice fishing. Sam didn't have a lot of friends, so he asked Frodo to keep him company. No visitors at the pond today. The hobbits walked across the bored walk. It made all sorts of noises. That made Frodo a bit anxious. They made it to the edge. Sam pulled out his knife so he could make an incision into the ice. There was already a hole there. "Looks like I got some luck today." They sat down. Sam whipped out his fish gear, and placed the hook into the water. A wind caught Frodo and he crossed his arms over his chest. Sam's jacket was nudging Frodo's side. "Take it Mr Frodo."

"No thanks Sam I'm fine, your going to be cold if you don't wear it."

"I was the one who asked you to come here in this cold.'

"Well it was my choice. Please keep it." Frodo could see wind burns already on Sam's face.

Sam looked at the ground. "Fine." Frodo took the jacket and rapped it around Sams body. The sudden warmth made Sam flush and purr like a kitten.

It was silent again. Sam was staring at his pole, hoping it would wiggle around. Frodo was hypnotized to the open ice hole. The water seemed to be getting closer and closer. Frodo was getting scared. The water was pulling him in. A hand pushed Frodo back. "You were falling their for a minute. You have to be careful." Frodo sat himself into a field position. His face, petrified. "Are...are you scared of the water, Mr Frodo?"

"Yes I am Sam." He breathed heavily. Frodo covered his face with is hands and rocked slowly.

"If you don't mind me askin, what was the cause. You know, that made you so scared."

"It stared when my parents took me on a boat ride.I was 12 years old at the time. Primula Brandybuck and, Drogo Baggins are my parents. They were just drifting along the river. My father took his hands off the wheel so he could spend some time with my mother and I. The boat was very far from the town I use to live in. Gosh, I don't even remember the name of the town I lived in..."

Sam leaned over and brushed off some stray hairs. "It's ok, keep going."

"Anyways, we didn't know it but the boat was heading towards a sharp rock. The boat hit it head on and really broke that boat. We fell off. My mother yelled for me to swim straight and don't stop until I reach land. I did what she told me. I looked back...and...I didn't see the boat. I also didn't see my parents. I suddenly loss the ability to swim. Thrashing around in the water until I graded a piece of the boat. I cried so much, I passed out. Somehow, I did end up on land. But it was all woods. I just walked until I saw someone, anyone. A farmer spotted me walking through his potato field. I told him what happened. Then he got some hobbits to find out who my family was. A few days later I lived at a relatives house. 9 years later I was 21, then Bilbo adopted me, and here we are now."

"That's why you didn't jump in when I was drowning."

"...sorry..."

"No no no, it was better that you didn't jump in. But if I would have known what you have been through. I would have never tried to swim to you."

"Sam don't ever be sorry for what you did. If you never did, then we would not have had such an adventure as we did. I would have never been such good friends you. You are the best hobbit I have ever known."

Sam was astonished. He did not think of himself as such a great hobbit as Frodo described. He didn't believe Frodo back then, during the destroying of the ring period. When he wanted to have a whole book about him, and his story. Everything stopped, the pole was shaking in Sam's hands. "I got something!" He tugged on the pole. Frodo watching him with great fascination. Frodo blinked once. One second Sam was struggling with this fish. Half a second later he was gone.

"Sam...SAM!" Frodo jolted up. "SAM, SAM,SAAAMM!" Frodo's chest blew up with pain. The scar was on fire. Frodo's breath was caught in his throat. He fell onto the bored walk. The tears were streaming down his face. He glanced over the edge and saw Sam sitting up, rubbing his forehead. He landed on the hard ice.

Sam looked up and saw what state Frodo became. "Frodo!" He rushed over. Frodo passed out in front of him. Sam scooped him into his arms. He ran over to the bag end. He barged through the door. "Mr Bilbo!"

Bilbo and Thorin were sitting at the table, munching on some walnuts. Both stood up and ran over to Sam. "What happened to Frodo?!" Said Thorin.

"I think he had an episode."

Bilbo stared at Sam, wide eyed"How do you know about his episode's?"

"Frodo told me...well he told me why he's scared of the water...not so much the episodes. What's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing, we can take him from here." Thorin plucked Frodo out of Sam's arms.

Bilbo placed a concerned hand on Sam's shoulder. "He will be fine, just go on home."

Feeling defeated, he bowed his head. "Ok" he turned and walked out of the bag end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Frodo found himself in his bed. His uncles sitting by him. "How are you feeling?" Said Bilbo

"Crappy"

"At lease he still has his humor!" Exclaimed Thorin.

"My shoulder hurts, a lot."

"How so?"

"It...burns."

Bilbo looked over to Thorin. "I don't think we should leave him."

"If we get the medicine, think about how much better he would feel."

"Let me ask Frodo." Bilbo faced Frodo."Do you think you will be alright if Thorin and I took a small trip to get you some elf medical help?"

"I don't mind, I'll be fine."

"Alright then, we will be back" he pressed a kiss to his temple. Thorin walked over and kissed his nephews cheek. They gently closed his door. Frodo could hear the main door close, and he fell back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

His eyes shot open. Frodo was soaked with sweat. "How long was I sleeping?" It was dark outside. "Not that long then." He went to get out of bed but a pulse of pain shot his shoulder. He gripped it. "Ngh" his mouth opened. "I 'm so thirsty" Frodo limped out of bed and into the kitchen. He opens the first thing that touched his hand. Food, next. More food,next. More food. The last cabinet, he opens it. 6 bottles of ale. "Finally!" Frodo lunged for one. Cracked it open, and drank it down. Once it was empty, he let it slip through his fingers. "Still thirsty." He opened the next one. By this time he seemed content. He went to go back into his room but stopped short. "I'll just grab some more and take them with me. Saves me a trip." Frodo bent down and scooped up a handful of ales. He walked back into his bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Frodo laid against the cabinet door. His neck tilted to the side. He was snoring. A single tear fell down his cheek. A hand wiped it away. The contact with skin woke up Frodo. He blinked his eyes was crouched above him. "Sam" Frodo extended his arms and wrapped them around is neck. "Oh Sam, don't scare me like that." He buried his face into Sam's neck. He began to cry.

Sam wrapped an arm around Frodo's back. The other, petting his hair."shh shh shh, it's all right now. I wanted to see how you were."

"You came at the right time." Frodo said through his uncontrollable sobbing.

Sam continued to pet him, trying to calm him. He rested his face in Frodo's hair. "I guess I got to take care of you again hm?"

Frodo tightened his hug in response. His body felt light. He didn't feel so alone anymore. He had his Sam.


End file.
